Lembranças eternas
by Dessa Morango
Summary: Hermione conta a sua net a história de sua vida, até seu último dia.


Lembranças eternas  
(Andressa Moraes Sofia de Souza)  
- Vovó! Vovó!  
- Sim Sabrine? O que aconteceu? Sabe que a vovó está velhinha demais pra  
ficar subindo escadas sempre!  
- A senhora não poderia contar uma história pra eu dormir?  
- Qual você quer?- A velhinha cobre a neta com o edredom e senta aos pés da  
cama. - "Branca de neve"? "As bruxas e a menina"?  
- Não! Essas eu já conheço!  
- E que tal...A minha história?  
- Tá – a menina abre um sorriso.  
- Bom...Tudo começa quando eu descubro que não sou uma simples trouxa, e  
vou estudar em Hogwarts. Foi lá que eu conheci, logo no primeiro ano, meus  
eternos companheiros: Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.  
"Nos tornamos amigos muito rápido. Logo comecei a freqüentar a casa de  
Rony, conheci o Padrinho de Harry... Em poucos anos estávamos  
inseparáveis!"  
"No sexto ano as coisas começaram a se modificar um pouco. Nós estávamos  
crescidos, outros pensamentos na cabeça e os namoros começaram a surgir...  
Mas o que ninguém esperava aconteceu: me apaixonei pelo nosso maior  
inimigo: Draco Malfoy. E o pior e mais estranho: ele também se apaixonou  
por mim! Logo começamos a namorar escondido de todos, e um dia, na  
biblioteca, por entre as estantes escondidas..."  
"- Mione... Eu não gostaria de me separar de você!  
- E quem disse que eu quero Draquinho?  
Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente."  
"Na mesma hora que eu beijei Draco, Rony e Harry apareceram e, é claro,  
brigaram comigo. Foi um escândalo para toda escola. O pai de Draco  
descobriu e o mandou para Durmstrang. Fiquei tempos sem falar com meus  
amigos, mas com a partida de Draco nossos ânimos se acalmaram e voltamos a  
ser amigos como antes... Nunca conseguiríamos nos manter distantes por  
muito tempo mesmo."  
"No sétimo ano, Gina e Harry começaram a namorar. Gina era a irmã caçula de  
Rony, e que sempre foi apaixonada por Harry. Pelo menos era o que  
pensávamos."  
"Rony teve breves casos com meninas de Hogwarts, mas nunca namorou sério."  
"Depois que eu, Rony e Harry saímos de Hogwarts, Gina e Harry acabaram.  
Nunca soubemos o porque até descobrirmos que Gina começou a namorar seu  
tio, Neville. Nesse mesmo tempo, Voldemort ressurgiu"  
A menina Sabrine deu um gritinho de espanto ao ouvir o nome do famoso bruxo  
das trevas e segurou firme o edredom, tapada até o queixo.  
- Um dia, em uma festa, eu e Rony descobrimos porque Harry não estava  
conosco: tinha ido tentar matar o Lord. Nós só descobrimos porque ouvimos  
alguns leitores do Profeta Diário comentarem que o jornal deu a notícia de  
que Harry estava no hospital St. Mungus. Nos desesperamos e corremos até  
lá.  
"Chegando ao hospital, entramos no quarto de Harry. Quando vi ele, naquele  
estado deplorável, todo machucado e completamente pálido, me lembrei de  
tudo o que passamos. Lembrei de como meu estômago dava solavancos a cada  
vez que eu o via - inclusive dessa vez. Lembrei de que o amava."  
"Ao chegar ao lado de sua cama ele me entregou um pacote, mal embrulhado  
com um papel marrom, e então sorriu, olhando para mim, e dormiu para  
sempre. Nunca chorei tanto."  
"Mais tarde me casei com eu avô, Rony, que infelizmente veio a falecer  
antes de te conhecer, ou ver sua mãe completar um aninho. Morreu tentando  
me proteger. Ah querida, seu avô era com certeza muito boa gente. Nunca  
tive um amigo melhor."  
A velhinha sorri para a neta e se levanta da cama.  
- Mas vovó, o que tinha no pacote que Harry te deu?  
- Acho que está na hora de você dormir Sabrine... Boa noite. Terminamos a  
história outro dia. – Hermione inclina-se sobre a neta lhe dando um beijo  
na testa, e vai para o seu quarto.  
Ao chegar, ela acende algumas velas deixando seu quarto na penumbra de  
todas as noites. Ajoelha-se com dificuldade e pega um embrulho de debaixo  
da cama e o deposita em cima do travesseiro sentando ao lado.  
Ela lê no embrulho intacto: "Para Hermione Granger, de Harry Potter"  
- Chegou a hora de abrir – fala para si mesma.  
Ela abre o pacote e vê uma caixinha com um anel de prata e ao lado uma  
carta, com a caligrafia de Harry:  
Mione,  
Eu pretendia te entregar esse anel pessoalmente, com um sorriso no rosto e  
te pedir em casamento. Mas infelizmente sinto que estou morrendo.  
Você tinha razão ao dizer que eu não deveria enfrentar Voldemort, desculpe  
por não te escutar.  
Não sei se um dia foi correspondido, mas quero que saiba: TE AMO E SEMPRE  
TE AMAREI HERMIONE GRANGER!  
Beijos  
Seu Harry, sempre.  
Hermione colocou delicadamente o anel no dedo, deitando-se na cama.  
- Eu aceito me casar, Sr. Potter! – Uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto e  
ela coloca a carta sobre seu peito.  
"Logo irei te encontrar meu amor..."  
Ela fecha os olhos e dorme. Dorme profundamente um sono que nunca vai  
acabar.  
- Que bom que você veio Mione! - fala Harry, com seus vinte e poucos anos,  
sorrindo pra ela.  
- Estava com saudades! - fala logo ao seu lado, Rony, também jovem.  
Ela olha a sua volta e vê todos os seus amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts, e só  
então percebe: sua vida eterna está preste a começar.  
  
FIM 


End file.
